Pizza? Anyone?
by loozer101
Summary: Kagome is a poor struggling girl, but what a girl to do when a stubborn arrogant and handsome man in silver can offer her a job and possibly something else?


Disclaimer I do not own none of these awesome characters and I am not being paid to write this story.

"Kagome can you help me with my homework?" whined a young boy with big blue eyes.

"Of course I will, all you have to do is add them first and then you can divide them..you were doing it right just had the steps backwards" corrected Kagome

"Gee thanks sis..I don't know where I would be without you in my life.."

"Hey, don't worry about a thing you just focus on school and I will take care of the rest" quickly assured Kagome.

Kagome felt a large feeling of strong sympathy for her brother, with their father passing away at the tender age of 16 and Souta was 6, It seemed to her that fate decided to toy around with the family after her mother was diagnosed with cancer. Now 22 she dropped out of school to work full time to support her grandpa taking care of both Souta and mother.

Sigh .. Life just wasn't fair …

Right now she was supposed to be done with school , traveling the world ..meeting new people, her brother was supposed to not worry if there was going to be enough to eat at the dinner table. And she would never wish a fate of her mothers on not even her worst enemy because it was just so cruel.

"Oh no look at the time! I better RUNNN! Im going to be late for work!" she yelled at no one as she bolted up as if someone shocked her and ran out of the door , not before forgetting to open it and ran face first into the door…_bad luck just had an attraction for her_…and slammed it shut.

"What was all that racket..did Kagome run into the door again?" grumbled Grandpa, obviously had just woken up as he was vigorously rubbing his already wrinkled eyes and forehead.

"Yep."

"Yeesh that girl ..Im telling you it's a miracle she comes home everyday alive..and its all thanks to the house blessing I do to this house..I must be some sort of miracle worker.." he praised himself dusting imaginary dust off his already wrinkled suit that suited his face. He stared at Souta through his left eye waiting for some praise from the young boy.

"Yes Grandpa.. you are most certainly the greatest. " Souta replied grudgingly just giving him the satisfaction..he certainly is a character.

…..

Kagome got on her pink bike and rode it as fast as she can

_Omgomgomg this is the last time Im late! I completely forgot..Im so stupid sometimes..Ill just give Hashi some more of my dumpling soup he is sure to give me another chance at the cleaning store!_

CRASH

Kagome was unable to finish her thought as she forgot to break and slammed into the red Ferrari in from of her. The impact was not too hard as she did scrape some paint and scratched the posterior side of it ..however the front of her bike was completely bent… and she was on the ground refusing to believe this had actually happened to her.

_NonoNOnoNOnONoNOnoNoNO!_

She was staring at somebody's shoe as her cheek was against the concrete.. it felt rough but all she could think was.. _damn those look like expensive shoes_ and rich cologne was filling her nostrils, although it smelt nice she had to think of something fast…ugggh ok think KAGOME.. come on you can do this how are going to get out of this large pickle!

"OiOI! Hey are you alright wench?" The deep rich voice tickled her ears as it was genuinely laced with concern but turned to annoyance at a flip of a switch.

"Hey open your eyes damnit I know your awake!"

_ohh man how does he know!_

She played possum as she felt strong hands carefully lifted her and positioned her body over his lap.

_Oh I know! Got it you're a genius Kagome!_

Kagome sprang up so fast so accidently head bumped the stranger. After rubbing her head she slowly turned her body to face and stare at everything but him and she wobbled slightly and walked around.

"Ughhh man where am I ..Whats going on ..what happened here?" she turned on her grammy award winning acting skills, as confusion filled her large grey eyes as she looked at the bike and car in front of her.

The man stared at her he wasn't sure if she really wasn't ok, but that was last on his mind as he looked at her…she was stunning ;her eyes from her simple what looked like old shabby looking work clothes and her dark raven locks pulled up in a pony tail and he was mesmerized as she continued to stare at him with a face that rivaled all of the women in world he has ever seen… and trust that was certainly a statement by itself… but he recovered quickly..

"Well I was on my way to work when all of a sudden you crashed into my car with your bike." He concluded in a business like manner making him look dominant, cool and collected, as he did in most serious situations.

"Oh my goodness.. are you saying this once beautiful thing is mine?"

"Do you mean the car?"

"No! The bike!"

"Why yes it is."

Kagome slowly went on bent knees and cradled the bike on her lap..and burst into tears.

"Wahhh ..sniff..I cant believe I just got into an accident.. and now look at this mess … I have no bike now, I don't know who I am … what if this bike was important to me."

"Well it really is just a bike a cheap one if it got so easily damaged if you ask me..It most likely was just a matter of time before it broke down on you.." cut in the stranger standing up dusting his expensive business suit with eyes recovering from the worry he experienced after seeing her cry.

Kagome felt a strong rush of anger ..this bike took her 2 weeks paycheck it was not cheap…not to her it was not..

"No this bike is not cheap ..its obvious that not everybody can afford a Ferrari now is it? And this mind you is all your fault!" He tried not to stare at her eyes for too long, or her flushed red cheeks or the slight riled side of her hair on the right side…man something was seriously wrong with him..

"What ? Let me remind you ..YOU crashed into ME.. and you managed to damage my car as well…a very expensive car.." he finished…_she does not know who she is talking to does she? _He was kind of grateful.. all the attention set on him was always boring.

"DAMAGE?! Are you kidding me! You want to see damage I will give you damage!" Without thinking she marched up to the side of the beautiful fire red car and kicked it.

"WHOA! Watch it wench! You're going to have to pay for that.." he replied with narrowed eyes.. _I don't care how fine she is she is testing my patience.. she just might be crazy…_

_"O_h yea? How about I pay for this too.." she grabbed a rock and scratched the other side of his car..She knew she was being a bit harsh, but she was releasing a lot of pent up emotions right about now.

He stared in awe..she really didn't know who he was… of coarse what she was doing in damage wouldn't cost him a lot but it was a hassle for him to go out of his way just to get it fixed. But this women right here is a mess, she hits HIM, then has the audacity to look the way she does, says she might have memory loss, cries over her bike, attacks him with words and damages his car even further?

Her chest heaved heavily as she kicked the tires a little too hard ….ouch Im going to feel that later..

"Well I was hoping not to take these drastic measures for you to realize your mistake, but I am afraid ..that what is done is done…we are even now so I will bid you sir a nice day" Kagome limped to a nearby taxi leaving a stunned half demon alone wondering what the hell just happened.?

…

"Hi this message is for Kagome Higurashi.. this is Hashi from the cleaning company.. and you are fired..and don't even think that your soup will make up for things..but you can still bring some if you want. Ahem .."

Delete .. you have no new messages.

Kagome banged her head against the table. Man she really did it this time. Now no job? Why did it seem like fate was out to get her all the time? Did it just not like her? She's a nice person.. everybody loved her..She needed to find a job asap..

"And for other news the handsome and daring business tycoon Inuyasha Takahasi has decided to open a pizza restaurant ..The Shikon. Yes we out of character? Well reliable sources claim that it was his mother last wish before she past away last year.. with an all complete male staff he is currently hiring and looking for the best..this restaurant has high expectations and critics are expecting this to be the hot spot in Tokyo and is due to open soon..In other news.."

Recognizing the handsome face on the screen she knew that she had a great idea..

This is my first writing a story ever! I always wanted to join this community please pleasse tell what you guys think!


End file.
